


Christmas Burrito

by 3laxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2020, Christmas gift, Christmas market, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, MLSS2020, Mentions of alcohol, Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa, Post Reveal, Sweetness, Winter, mlss, mlss 2k20, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laxx/pseuds/3laxx
Summary: Adrien and Marinette spend an evening on the Christmas Market with their friends and invent the Christmas Burrito. This is a Secret Santa gift for @dhdrawings on Tumblr!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Christmas Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I participated in the ML Secret Santa again!  
> Here's my gift for 2020, for the Tumblr blog dhdrawings!  
> It's just a small Oneshot and a drawing but I hope you enjoy it because I really liked writing the casual interaction between these two.  
> Happy Holidays to everyone and have fun with whatever is being celebrated!

Marinette happily accepted the warm mug of mulled wine that Adrien brought for her, humming at the sweet scent that made her neck tingle in an instant.

“Mmmh, thank you, that’s just what I needed!”

The blonde chuckled at that, before sipping on his own mulled wine and promptly burning his lip on it, grinning at her awkwardly.

“You mean, just after your last mug?”

Marinette gave him a little, hazy smile before pulling her shoulders up, humming at the warmth in her hands that comfortably seeped through her gloves.

They had only decided to visit the Christmas fair earlier today, since Adrien had managed to get his Chinese lessons rescheduled for another day, so it had been a spontaneous decision. But Marinette was glad that all their friends had been free and willing to go with them, that only made it so much more enjoyable. And even if it hadn’t been their plan to drink today, it was a Friday and nobody had an early morning tomorrow. Except, of course, if an Akuma attack would strike.

But Marinette and Adrien didn’t count on it. Besides, even if so, they’d get through it, like all the past years.

She leaned against him, as they continued watching a few little kids performing a nativity play, having a lot of fun freestyling and letting an angel answer the door when Joseph tried for a stay, instead of a normal host.

They had chosen a very small Christmas fair to go to, barely enough for 5 or 6 little huts for food and drinks and a few craftsmen selling their goods, to avoid the big masses and the packed streets of the wintery Parisian nightlife. This way nobody would ask Adrien for an autograph, and they had a little peace and quiet to enjoy the Christmas spirit. The atmosphere was nice, almost domestic, and as Marinette looked past her boyfriend and watched Alya and Nino cuddling as well, she found herself being absolutely content. This was the place where she wanted to be.

The longer they watched the little kids performing and spiraling into a science fiction inspired adventure of the shepherds defending the crib against Anti-Christmas spirits, the darker it became around them and slowly, small snowflakes started falling from the thick clouds above.

Adrien softly nudged her and placed a little kiss on her hat, then he wrapped his arm around her back.

“Hey, my lady. Are you cold?”

She giggled lightly, warmed by the mulled wine she was drinking, then she looked up to him.

“No, I’m not. Are you, chaton?”

Adrien grumbled lightly, then he nudged her head and shook his, huffing.

“… No. I’m warm.”

Amusedly, she turned her head to him, watching him with a smirk.

“Are you sure?”

Still lightly grumbling, he looked ahead watching the kids play, then he rested his chin on her forehead.

“I wanted to try something, but if you’re not cold that’s not gonna work.”, he finally replied. In an instant, Marinette began shivering, grinning up at him while she let out a small whine.

“Oh noooo, I feel so cold all of a sudden! My, I need a strong superhero to warm me!”

Adrien laughed at that as he looked down at her, then he pulled her a little closer again.  
“You liar.”, he lovingly mumbled, still chuckling, “You’re not really cold.”

“But I wanna see what you wanted to do!”, she said smugly, still trying to fake shiver at him.

Finally, Adrien nodded, giving her his mug, then he started opening up his winter jacket.

“Hey, wait!”, Marinette tried, but he already moved to open her jacket as well, and since she was helpless due to the mugs in her hands all she could do was watch, “What’re you doing?”

“Remember when we bought these jackets a few weeks ago?”, he asked and she deadpanned at that, remembering exactly well how she had said she was cold and he had promptly pulled her into the next shop to buy her a thicker winter coat as well as another one for him as well.

“Yeah, when you bought them, for no reason.”

He just shrugged at that.

“Can’t blame me for wanting to share something with my girlfriend. But you know, actually, when I thought about it just now, it’s the same brand. So that means-…”, he removed his gloves to be able to take her zipper and attempt to zip it up with his, “That means we could zip up each side of our zippers together and create a warmth burrito.”

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh aloud at that, causing Alya and Nino to finally turn around and notice what Adrien’s been trying to do.

“Wait, seriously? Would that work?”

Adrien merely shrugged, already giggly because of the mulled wine, and at that moment their zippers pulled together when he closed it, zipping up nicely and perfectly. Now their side was connected, and Adrien let out a whoop.

“Yes! It does work!”

The second zipper was a little trickier because his far arm couldn’t reach the zipper as well, but when he was finished, Marinette felt herself being tugged against her boyfriend’s chest and sighed at the sudden warmth surrounding her.

The zippers on both their sides kept them close together and they were trapped in their warm hug with each other, Marinette leaning against his chest while Adrien rested his chin on her hat.

“That’s actually really nice…”, she sighed when her boyfriend oven started heating her more than just her jacket before, and she comfortably wrapped her arms around his back while he took back his mug of mulled wine before doing the same.

“We gotta do that more often… And we gotta call it something really funny.”

“Oh yeah?”, she amusedly inquired, “And what would that name be, pun-master?”

She almost thought he purred when he beamed down at her, grinning so broadly she feared his teeth would blind her should she look up to him.

“You’ve never called me that before!”

Marinette put a hand on his back as she felt him getting giddy, not liking being strapped to an energized kid jumping around.

“Chaton, no moving too much.”

He lovingly placed another kiss on her forehead, then he started watching Alya and Nino compare zippers and try if they could do the same.

“… Maybe something like… The Couple Jacket?”

Marinette pulled up her nose.

“You can do better than that, Chaton.”

Huffing, he begrudgingly agreed.

“Okay, fine… How about the Zip Oven?”, she furrowed her eyebrows and smiled incredulously as she looked up to him, then he giggled awkwardly as he hugged her closer, “Okay fine, not as much then.”

She laughed and snuggled back against him, shaking her head as she kissed his sweater, then she leaned back a little to take another sip from the mulled wine.

“Yeah, not that one.”, she agreed with him and he couldn’t help but smile at her adorable expression.

“So, what else could we call it?”

Marinette shrugged, before hugging close again.

“Maybe the Christmas Burrito?”, she proposed and he grinned at that terrible name, but he couldn’t tell her that. She was so adorably tipsy and lost in his warmth that he couldn’t do anything else but agree with her.

“Okay. We’ll call it the Christmas Burrito.”

She smiled contently, nodding a little before rubbing her cheek on his chest, snuggling close.

“… It’s a horrible name.”, she finally said and he laughed.

“It is. But it’ll do for now.”

Adrien found himself completely fine with where he was right now. Cuddling with his girlfriend, slightly swaying in the Christmas music that came from some audio system in one of the huts, surrounded by warmth and love. This was the nicest feeling he’d had ever since his mother vanished a few years ago. And he wouldn’t choose to be anywhere else.

Right here.

With his friends, his partner, and a nice feeling in his chest. A feeling of being loved.

This was perfect.

_Here's one without the background_


End file.
